When the last tear drop falls
by shaina03
Summary: Haley Leaves Nathan after graduation. 6 years later they run back into eachother, althought both as changed people, is there to much hate inside for one another or will a years long secret bring them back together
1. The hardest goodbye

It was June of 2006 and Haley had finally come back to Tree hill a month before her senior class graduated. While back in Tree hill she caught up with a lot of things such as old times with Lucas, shopping with Brooke and just talking with Peyton. Then there was Nathan, her Nathan…God did they caught up on so much when she came home they even shared a few nights of passion with one another but sadly their time together would end after this summer due to the fact they were both going to two completely different colleges and they knew just like before a long distance relationship wouldn't work for them. So they both made a pact to make this summer a good one and hold on to every moment they shared and hope some how destiny would bring them back together in the future somehow.

It was the night after Graduation and everyone was getting ready to attend Nathan and Lucas graduation party

On the way to the party Haley went to pick up Nathan so they could arrive to the party together

Haley: lets go Nate….do you want to be late for your own party

Nathan runs out from his room and down his steps

Nathan: sorry, hay Hales come here real quick I want to show you something

Haley: This better be good cause your already 45 minutes late for your party and Deb wanted me to have you there early so you could greet people and then theirs your father and ill never get to hear the end of why you being late is all my fault.

Nathan: Hales ( he places his hand around her waist and looks at her) don't worry about them, im not even worrying about them right now all that's on my mind is us, but here look it.

( he pulls up his sleeve revealing a tattoo that has the name Haley in a heart)

Haley: Nathan….(Nathan cuts her off)

Nathan: wait Hales, you might think I'm crazy for getting this since after this summer we wont be seeing each other but there's a reason I got this…Remember when you got your tattoo and you told me you can always look back at it a time when you were extremely happy. Well with this tattoo I will always be able to remember the one girl, no the one person who made me the happiest I could ever be and made me fight to be a better person I am today. Lastly I can look back on this and remember a time when I was so in love that nothing in the world matter to me but you. Now I no a lot of stuff has change these past years our marriage our divorce me going away to basketball camp and you with your singing but one thing that will never change is the way I feel for you.

all Haley can do is grab Nathan and kiss him

Haley: Nathan that was beautiful but now there's something I have to tell you that I dreaded telling you since I came back. ( Haley takes a breath)

Nathan: tell me Hales, Whats up?

Haley: Well….

Ding dong ( door bell)

Haley : you should get that.

Nathan: not until you tell me what you had to say.

Ding Dong ( door opens its Lucas and peyton)

Lucas: Nathan where u at man?

Nathan: in here luke

Haley: Ill tell you what it is after your party

Natan: fine

( Lucas and Peyton come in )

Peyton: there you two are.

Lucas: hay man you no your already an hour late for our party and Dan's flipping out and Debs worried.

Nathan: I no, Me and Haley were just talking.

Haley: sorry, I should of called ya and told yas we were running late.

Lucas: its okay

Peyton: yeah but lets going before Nathan's parents send a search team out for him.

Lucas and Nathans Graduation party

Lucas and Peyton enter and go back sitting with Brooke Jake and mouth and Haley joins them

Dan walks over to where Nathan is getting something to drink and grabs his arm

Dan: whats this ( noticing the tattoo)

Nathan: its nothing, let go of my hand

Dan: o great you got that bitch tattoo on your arm she's leaving you after this summer Nathan.

Nathan: shut up dad I no that

Dan: no I don't think you do, when she was gone everything was right you got a scholarship cause you didn't have her to interfere with everything. Basketball was going great and now that she's back you missed your practice for next years team and you were even late for your own graduation party because of her.

Nathan: shut up you don't know what the fuck your talking about.

Dan: come on Nathan grow up what do you think your in love with her your to young to even no what love is.

Nathan: no Dad maybe your just to old to remember what love is. No what I wish last year your burned to death in that fire I wish Lucas never found you and rescued you cause I sware life would be so much easier without you.

( Nathan picks up his drink and walks away from dan, as Dan stares him down)

( walks over to Lucas, Peyton, Brooke ,Mouth , Jake,)

Nathan: hay where's Lucas and Haley?

Brooke: Haley had to go talk to Lucas about something, why whats wrong.

Nathan: nothing just go in a fight with my dad

Peyton: God he cant even be nice at his own sons Graduation party what an ass

Nathan: Tell me about it.

( outside of the party Haley sat on a step with Lucas)

Lucas: so what's up Hales, what is it that you have to tell me

Haley: uahh This Is so hard to say and right now I have no idea how to handle this.

Lucas: what is it Hales?

Haley : ( takes a breath) I just found out I'm pregnant.

Lucas: Well Nathans the father right?

Haley: of course Nathan is.

Lucas: well why are you so upset over this.

Haley: Lucas, why am I so upset, Well for one Nathan is going to college all the way in Boston. And me well as of last week, Ill be attending Community college in New Jersey while I live with Taylor.

Lucas: Haley you cant give up your scholarship you worked to hard for that.

Haley: Come on Lucas you think they want a 18 year old who just got recently knocked up on campus, I don't think so.

Lucas: Well maybe you can transfer to a school down here and Nathan could to and my me and mom will help out with the baby.

Haley: I can't let Nathan give up his scholarship he worked to hard for his, basketball his life I don't want to be the reason he gives it up. That's why I don't want him to find about me being pregnant.

Lucas: Haley you cant do that.

Haley: Luke I have to, I got to chase my dream of singing, now its Nathans turn I broke his heart once already and I refuse to do it again.

Lucas: But him not finding out your having his baby will kill him even more, he loves you Haley.

Haley: I no he does and I love him more then words could say but I have to do this and it hurts even worst to no I cant spend this summer with him either, since I have to leave tomorrow afternoon for New jersey since my job their starts soon.

Lucas: what your leaving tomorrow, Hales you can stay here work at the café this summer.

Haley: Lucas , no I can't the job im working in Jersey has benefits for me and the baby I need to be thinking about the baby right now and plus it pays more im sorry Lucas but I have to do this.

Lucas: Hales, when you planning on telling Nathan though?

Haley: sometime in the future when he's done with College and got his life figured out maybe then cause the last thing Nathan needs is a kid. But Luke you have to promise me you won't tell him I came to you because you're my best friend and I can trust you with my life and truthfully half the time your the only one who understands. ( she starts to cry)

Lucas : ( hugs Haley) Hales don't cry its alright, I promise I wont tell him just promise me you'll keep in touch and send me photos of you and the baby and one more thing promise me after Nathan does got his life figured out you will tell him cause you cant hide this secret from him the rest of his life.

Haley: promise luke. ( holds on to lucas tightly) thank you for everything luke.

Lucas: I love you Hales, you're my best friend

Haley: I love you to Luke.

Lucas sat there hugging Haley for about 5 min

Lucas: Hales, want to head back inside.

Haley: you go in, ill be in about 10 minutes I have to get myself together.

Lucas: okay, just hang in there okay hales.

Haley: thanks ( she smiles at him)

( Lucas heads back in )

( as Haley sits there thinking over her future her thoughts are interrupted by non other then Dan scott)

Dan: Haley Haley Haley…..you don't listen well do you?

Haley: Dan leave me alone, I did what you told me to do so beat it

Dan: No you didn't!...I told you what to tell everyone and that was that you were going to leave early this summer because of a family problem and you were transferring colleges and don't want to stay in contact cause its to hard for you. It was that simple but no you had to spill your guts to Lucas! And tell him the real reason why your leaving.

Haley: ( still has tears in her eyes from early) Dan I had to Lucas is my best friend I never lied to him and I don't plain on starting to now but I can trust him he wont tell Nathan I sware.

Dan: 0oh I no he wont cause ill be keeping my eye on him forever….cause I refuse to have your mistake destroy Nathan's future in college and especially with Basketball. Now I did promise you if you keep your mouth shut about the pregnancy I would send money to you for college and the babies every month and even give you a new care but since you betrayed my trust there wont be no car no money for college the only money ill be sending to you will be for my future grandchild and If this somehow gets to Nathan that your pregnant ill will bring your ass down so quick and somehow get custody of the baby. So you better leave after tonight you can say your good bye to Nathan but that's all then your gone and out of his life for good.

Haley: ( now in tears again) : Dan you're an asshole, ( she spit in his face)

( Haley got up from the step and moved away from Dan and back inside the party)

Dan: (screaming) Don't expect shit from me now your little bitch

Haley walked back inside the party getting a quick arm wrap her waist by Nathan, he gave her a kiss on the check

Nathan: ( pulled back) You okay? Your checks are all flushed and wet…have you been crying?

Haley: ( whipping her face) just a little, I just cant believe we just graduated its just hitting me you know ( lying to Nathan)

Nathan: ( not fully believing her) okay, well be happy that we got each other for this whole entire summer.

Haley: yeah that's what I been meaning to …. ( Haley gets interrupt by the Dj)

DJ: well were going to slow it down for a little with a little Blaque "when the last tear drop falls" this one is actually a special request for Nathan and Haley by Nathan's brother and Haley's best friend Lucas.

Nathan: ( grabbing Haley's hand) come on this is our moment.

( Haley wrapped her arms tightly around Nathan's neck wishing they could stay like this forever as he pulled her close and whispered in her ear as the song began)

Nathan: I love you Haley

** IT'S SO HARD TO LOSE THE ONE YOU LOVE**

**TO FINALLY HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE**

**YOU TRY TO BE STRONG, BUT THE PAIN KEEPS HOLDING ON**

**AND ALL THAT YOU CAN DO IS CRY **

Haley: don't say that nate

Nathan: why not Haley….i mean it I do love you

Haley: Don't make this hard on me nate.

Nathan: Hard on you…what are you talking about Hales.

Haley: It kills me to say this.( starts to fill up with tears)

Nathan: Haley what's going on, stop crying

** DEEP WITHIN YOUR HEART YOU KNOW IT'S TIME TO MOVE ON**

**WHEN THE FAIRY TALE THAT YOU ONCE KNEW, IS GONE **

Haley: Nate after tonight I'm leaving for good.

Nathan: what are you talking about Haley.

Haley: I'm movie to New jersey with Taylor, I decided to go to college there and I need money and I got a job ready for me there already and I'm going to need a place to live and Taylor needs a roommate right about now , so I have to leave for college, the money , and taylor. ( rambling on)

Nathan: But what about us Haley, have you even thought about us?

**WHEN THE LAST TEARDROP FALLS**

**I'LL STILL BE HOLDING ON, TO ALL OF OUR MEMORIES**

**AND ALL OF WHAT USED TO BE**

**WHEN THE LAST TEARDROP FALLS**

**I WILL STAND TALL, AND KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE WITH**

**ME IN MY HEART**

**WHEN THE LAST TEARDROP FALLS**

Haley: ( now full fledge crying) do you think I want to leave Nathan I have to, if I stay , I wont have no future what so ever, I need to do this for me.

Nathan: typical of you Haley, thinking of only you.

Haley: ( mumbling to herself) if you only knew how much I was doing this for you.

Nathan: what did you say?

Haley: nuttin

Nathan: well we can still talk to each other on the phone I guess.

Haley: That's just it….i want to stop talking to you also…its just to hard for me Nate….if I keep talking to you ill hold on to the past and we both need to move on.

Nathan: move on haley? (angry now) I cant move on from you I tried before and I just cant do it.

**SO NOW I'M ALONE**

**AND LIFE KEEPS MOVING ON**

**BUT MY DESTINATION STILL UNKNOWN OH YEAH**

**WILL THERE BE A TIME WHEN I FALL IN LOVE AGAIN**

**OR AM I JUST MEANT TO WALK THESE STREETS ALONE**

Haley: Nathan I don't think ill ever get over you either but we have to try it hurts to much to hold on to something that I know will never happen again….

Nathan: Never happen again ….how can you say that….your the one always telling me love will conquer all.

Haley: Love just wont do it right now.

**IF THERE WAS JUST ONE WISH I COULD BE GRANTED HERE TONIGHT**

**IT WOULD BE TO HAVE YOU RIGHT BACK BY MY SIDE**

Nathan: whatever Haley….go ahead start a new life forget all about me but remember one thing ill always love you.

Haley: stop Nathan your breaking my heart.

Nathan: am I …good cause you already broke mine for the 2nd time.

Haley: Nathan don't do this.

**WHEN THE LAST TEARDROP FALLS**

**I'LL STILL BE HOLDING ON, TO ALL OF OUR MEMORIES**

**AND ALL OF WHAT USED TO BE**

**WHEN THE LAST TEARDROP FALLS**

**I WILL STAND TALL, AND KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE WITH**

**ME IN MY HEART**

**WHEN THE LAST TEARDROP FALLS**

Nathan: I didn't do nothing you're the one giving up on us.

Haley: do you think I want to give up on us

Nathan: I do think that its obvious your are….hell I don't even think you love me.

Haley: You think I don't love you?

Nathan: Exactly

Haley: Nathan you're my world, you're my everything, there will never be another person for me in my life…you'll always hold that place in my heart….since the first day I started tourting you I loved you I always have and always will you're my first my last my only …God Nathan is that what you wanted to hear cause it's the truth every damn thing I said I love you god damn it Nathan do I ( Nathan grabs her and pulls her in for a kiss )

( Haley pulls away first)

Haley: I have to go now

Nathan: I love you Haley James

Haley: I always have and always will love you Nathan Scott

** NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO FIND MY HAPPINESS AGAIN**

**BUT THE EMPTINESS FROM MISSING YOU WILL NEVER, EVER END**

**WHEN THE LAST TEARDROP FALLS**

**I'LL STILL BE HOLDING ON, TO ALL OF OUR MEMORIES**

**AND ALL OF WHAT USED TO BE**

**WHEN THE LAST TEARDROP FALLS**

**I WILL STAND TALL, AND KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE WITH**

**ME IN MY HEART**

**WHEN THE LAST TEARDROP FALLS**

Haley exited the dance floor refusing to look back but could feel Nathan's eyes on her the whole time as she left….a few more tears came down Haley's checks as she thought about life without Nathan and how horrible she felt not letting him know he was about to be a father but she kept telling herself she was doing the right thing although she couldn't get herself to believe that this was the right thing to do


	2. a look in the life of Haley james

Haleys Future

A 24 year old Haley was in her car driving her 6 year old daughter Abby to biddy basketball

Abby: mommy can you please hurry up I can't be late again, Basketball is my life don't you no that.

Haley: uahh you sound so much like ….( stoped herself)

Abby: like who mom?

Haley: ( thought quickly) me

Abby: how you….you hate basketball

Haley: It was just the way you said you sounded so much like me ( lying to her daughter)

Abby: um okay mommy

Haley: well here's your stop baby.

( Abby leans over and gives her mom a kiss)

Haley: love you Abby

Abby: love you to mommy, this time mommy lets not be late.

Haley: promise.

( Haley drove away from the school hall and thought about how much Abby was like….her father. God she didn't even come close to looking like Haley everything about her resembled Nathan from the way she walked, to the way she talked and acted, but mainly the passion she had for basketball at such a young age. Basketball was Abby's life ever since she was old enough to hold a ball in her hand. God how much Haley wished Nathan was now in their life to see how much his daughter was identical to him)

( Ring ring…..Haley's cell phone went off)

Haley: Hello

Alex: mommy

Haley: yes Alex?

Alex: When are you coming to work aunt Taylor wants to know.

Haley: I'm coming now.

Alex: okay love you bye,

Haley: love you to.

( Alex, the twin brother of Abby, although he was older then her by 5 minutes, Now unlike Abby he was Haley all over from his light brown hair to his pug nose and his love for music and how much of a brain he was. Alex held a special place in Haley's heart , he was her miracle baby he should of died a few days after he was born being that he was born with an infant heart problem. But a day after being born Haley got told Alex's grandfather Dan sent money to the hospital to give him the operation he needed to fix his heart. That was the only time and last time Dan Scott would ever done anything to help Haley out but that's the only thing she would ever want from Dan Scott and was very thankful for the money Dan gave cause if it wasn't for him her Alex wouldn't be here today)

( Haley arrived outside of TJ's….TJ's was the bar/restraunt Haley's sister Taylor own…Well it was more like the bar Haley owned being Haley opened the bar up with her money she had left over after being on tour 7 years back it was the least Haley could do for Taylor…Taylor had really grown up when Haley moved in with her and especially when the twins were born Taylor played role of mother number 2 to them and did a damn good job at it… Haley would of have been lost without Taylor in her life so she decided to give Taylor the one thing she always wanted and that was to own her own Bar and restruant so with the last remaining money Haley had from that Tour ages ago went to Taylor….It wasn't much money cause if it was, it would of first been used on Alex when he was a baby so he could get that operation that he needed. So on the twins 3rd birthday Haley and Taylor opened TJ' up and ever since then Tj's has been a hit all over Deptford New Jersey (the hometown in which Haley Taylor and the Twins live) but became even a bigger Night spot after Taylor decided to add in the Coyote dance team ever night , one of them Coyotes being her….Taylor may have grown up a whole lot but was still a party girl at heart and Haley didn't mind that cause it made Taylor happy and also attracted more people and also put more money in her and Taylor's pockets.)

Alex: MoM ( Alex ran over to haley) Hurry up.

Haley: (Grabing alex hand ) what is it?

Alex: Kevin kinny is coming here tomorrow

Haley: New jersey nets point guard?

Alex: yeah ( with a smile ear to ear)

Haley: well why do you care, your not a basketball fan?

Alex: yeah but its Abby's hero, she loves his guts.

Haley: that's nice honey thinking of your sister, well when I go to get her from basketball today you can be the first to tell her okay.

Alex: thanks….(Taylor walks over)

Taylor: hay bud ….do you mind if me and mommy talk real quick its important.

Alex: yeahh….mom just tell me when your going to get Abby

Haley: promise

(Alex walked outside of TJ's while Taylor and Haley went to take a seat at one of the tables)

Taylor: do I got some news for you.

Haley: okay well spill

Taylor: Well besides hot Kevin Kinny coming here tomorrow….every T.V station, every newspaper , ever magazine writer will be here including New York's own Global sports.

Haley knew right away where Taylor was going with this story…Global Sports New York's Number 1 magazine, the Magazine that would give you the insight on anything there is to no about about sports, The magazine that every sports fan was thankful for, the one her 6 year old daughter would cut out photos of her favorite basketball players and hang them up on her walls, the Magazine company that Haley heard about every day of her life, the magazine company that was owned by non other then Dan Scott and wife Deb Scott and the one magazine company that her childhood best friend Lucas was a writer at. Lucas, Haley's best friend the one she abounded 6 years ago along with Nathan and the rest of Tree Hill. She hasn't talked to him since 6 long years ago, yeah him and her talked after she left Tree hill but that was every once in while, after the twins were born she lost all connection with Lucas what so ever, she didn't mean to it just happened she wanted to call him but each day that came it seemed like to much time had passed for her to just pick up the phone and see how he's day was or tell him how hers was going. She hated herself for not keeping in contact with Lucas, it broke her heart to know she promised him years back that even though she was leaving Nathan she would never stop talking to him cause Lucas was the rock in Haley's life that supported her but just like every other promise Haley had made she eventually broke this one to)

Taylor: Earth to Haley ( waving her hands in Haley's face)

Haley: Lucas

Taylor: no not Lucas, Im Taylor

Haley: No I no what your going to say, it Lucas, he's coming here tomorrow isn't he, He's going to be doing the piece on Kevin Linny for Global right

Taylor: Well you are correct but I did just say that and you completely blocked me out

Haley: sorry I was just thinking.

Taylor: about what you'r going to do when you see Lucas tomorrow

Haley: Tay, I cant come tomorrow are you crazy, Lucas and me haven't talked in ages I just cant pop up tomorrow and let him see me its just to hard….

Taylor: I no its hard Haley but you no you have to talk to Lucas besides me he's the only other person who know who Alex and Abby dad is and you can do some catching up on Lucas and find out what's Nat….( Haley cut her off)

Haley: o yeah, Taylor, let me do some catching up with lucas…Hay luke haven't talked to you in years what a surprise to see you though god do we have a lot of catching up to do 5 years to be exact sorry I never called you backed all them times or sorry I refused to answer the phone when ever I would see your name pop up on the caller ID, I was just to busy ya know ooh and by the way hows Nathan doing you no that one I left 6 years ago when I got pregnant with his kid well as you can see now KidS…I just cant do it Taylor its to damn complicated to many years have passed to even try to build up a friendship again.

Taylor: yeah well another time like this will probally pop up where you will have to confront Lucas hell you may even wind up running into Nathan in the near future and no what its going to get even more complicated then it is right now and its going to kill them to no you had a chance a while back to talk to them about everything but you chose to ignore the situation and walk away, Haley you did this to them once don't do again let them in your life Hales you had the door closed on them for to long.

Haley: I cant let them in Taylor you don't understand I just can't

Taylor: well let me understand cause truthfully Hales since the first day you told you were pregnant I never really did understand I never knew why you left Nathan or why you had, no interest in telling him that he was going to be dad and really Haley how hard was it to pick up the phone and talk to Lucas every once in while or even write him a good damn letter I mean really Hales what the hell was stopping you all these years huh?

( Haley was furious, how dare Taylor put her out to be the bad guy, If it was up to Haley, she probally would Be with Nathan right now raising her family happily ever after she wouldn't be working at this friging bar she would have her college education the one she never got to get cause she had to drop out after the twins were born, she wouldn't be having this argument that she was having with her sister, her and Lucas would still be friends, she wouldn't be a 24 year old college drop out with two kids living with her sister and working at a bar/restruant her life would be perfect if it wasn't for one thing , no one man …Dan Scott)

Taylor: huh Haley what is it?

Haley: DAN SCOTT

(Haley scream them words right at taylors face)

Taylor: Dan scott? What does he have to do with any of this?

Haley: 0o0h what does he have to do with this…question is what doesn't he have to do with this….he has everything to do with this Taylor….He's the reason Abby and Alex have no idea who the hell their father is, He's the reason Nathan missed 6 wonderful years with his two kids, He's the reason I lost all connection with Tree hill, Over all He's the reason why my life sucks. Cause 6 years ago he found out I was pregnant and knew it was Nathan's and at Nathan and Lucas Graduation party he threatened me if I didn't leave tree hill he would do something horrible to me and if I even dared tell anyone I was pregnant especially Nathan since he thought me and the baby would destroy Nathan's shot at being anything in life so he said he would find anyway he could to make my miserable and take custody of the baby when it was born. So he promised me if I kept my mouth shut he would pay me the money I needed when the babies where born and pay for college and even give me a new car but he over heard me tell Lucas that I was pregnant so everything he promised me he took back all because I told Lucas but I don't regret telling Lucas I had to he was my best friend, I do regret listen to Dan though but hay what did I no then I was a stupid 18 year old who made more mistakes then Walt Disney made movies. First I got married at 16 then left my husband to go on tour to persue my dream of singing which led to me getting divorce at 17 but I evantually gave them all up for Nathan and came back for him but it just led me to get knocked up at the age 18 so I thought It was just better if I left everything behind me and start a new life and plus I was scared of Dan he had so much power over me I knew he would figure a way to fuck up my life, but then again I did everything he told me to do and look at my life its still fucked up because of him only thing that Dan Scott that ill forever be thankful is saving Alex's life and that's it…..So you understand now Taylor huh do ya?

Taylor: Im….

Haley: what speechless? Whatever I got to go pick up my daughter from basketball wish she had her dad in her life to see her play but hay that's where Dan scott comes in again with not only fucking up my life but my kids life to.

( Haley gets up leaves a stunned looking Taylor and goes to the parking lot and grabs Alex whose outside playing with some local kids)

Haley: come one Alex were going to pick up Abby coming?

Alex: yeah but remember I tell her first about Kevin Kinny

Haley: Don't worry I no but lets go baby.

( Haley gets in the car and arrives at Abbys practice to see Abby sittin outside of the gym with the coach)

Haley: practice over that quick ( Haley ask as she walks over to the coach)

Coach: Well this little one right here was just involved with a fight with another team member and gave him a deep bite wound.

Haley: Abby what do you think your doing fighting.

Abby: but mommy it wasn't my fault.

coach: do you have it from here?

Haley: yes thank you

coach: one more thing Abby is suspended from the team for a week.

Haley: why it was just a little fight, she didn't mean no harm.

coach: a bit mark that needs stiches is certainly harm….so ill be seeing her next friday.

Abby: this sucks ass I hate this

Haley: ( grabbing Abby's hand bringing her back to the car) Watch your mouth young lady…Now why did you bite that boy

Abby: I'm sorry mommy but Danny was talking about Alex saying he was a nerd who wouldn't no what a basketball was if it hit him in the head and everyone start laughing and he said oww what you going to do get your brother then he said Alex Is more of a girl then me.

Haley: ( bent down to hug abby) oww Abby what am I going to do with you but you cant go bitting boys but im very proud of you for sticking up for Alex, just try to think before you act next time.

Abby: ok mom I will.

Haley: thank you baby ( grab Abbys hand and they head back to the car)

( Alex head is hanging out the window )

Alex: Abby guess whose coming to TJ's tomorrow

Abby: who butthead

Alex: Kevin Kinny

Abby ( looking at her mother): really mom

Haley: Does Alex ever lie?

Abby: o my god no ( jumping up and down) when tomorrow when?

Haley: ( laughing and smiling ) not sure ill have to check with aunt Taylor

Abby: ( hoping in the back seat with alex) I cant believe it I get to meet my hero this is amazing.

( Haley got in the front seat of her car to drive off back to TJ's thinking about how happy these two kids made her so happy)

Yes These two kids were Haley's life they meant everything and more to her and yes her life wasn't the way she thought it would turn out but she still was somewhat thankful she just wished that after all these years she never gave up on her past, gave up her and Lucas friendship, gave up living the life she deserved to live and lastly gave up on the one person who would make her life whole again….Nathan


	3. A look in the life of Nathan Scott

Nathan Future

Nathan Scott was sitting at his desk when his secretary Lisa buzzed in

Lisa: excuse me Mr. Scott, Natalie is here for you.

Nathan hits the buzzer

Nathan: Thanks Lisa, let her in

Lisa: yes Mr.Scott

Natalie walks in Nathan's office

Natalie: Hay baby….what are you doing?

Nathan: finishing up a few things before I get out of here, why are you here I told you I would pick you up after work.

(Taking a seat on top of Nathan's desk)

Natalie: I wanted to come and see how your day of work went here.

Nathan: It was alright , I still miss working back at Keith's, it was much more lay back, where here your all business and all serious and got to always be on your feet but this job does got its perks I mean getting free tickets to any sporting event and getting back to take pictures of all the stars, I guess I'm satisfied

Natalie: well you better be satisfied, your dad and mom went through everything to get you this job. ( giving him a stern look)

Nathan: please don't remind me, I get reminded of that everyday, every morning I walk in this magazines company's door he greets me saying just imagine you could be back with low life uncle Keith and his sorry excuses for a car dealer ship but instead you're here in the presences of me at Global Sports, he does it to be an asshole and to remind me that if it wasn't for him I probally wind up like my uncle Keith.

Natalie: Oh Nathan, Dan's joking don't take him so serious.

Nathan: My dad joking? Saying he's joking is a joke all itself, he means everything he says and does, hoping to get a rise out of someone and make them feel like shit just so he can feel like top dog.

Natalie: I don't get you Nathan, your dad started this company for you and your brother so you could have jobs and have a better future.

Nathan: No Natalie, he didn't start this Magazine my mom did she wrote non stop reviews every time my dad would be watching a sport and after my dads car company was going down the drain cause Uncle Keith's was attracting his customers. My mom through him the idea of starting a magazine company and a couple thousands of my dads dollars and with the help of Lucas and my Moms writing skills and the writing team Global sports just went big …..So my dad had no interest in doing it for me or Lucas it seems as if he did it for my mom but he really did cause Dan Scotts motors wasn't the number 1 car company around tree hill that it once was, so he had to start something big to prove a point to everyone.

Natalie: whatever Nathan you always have to look at the negative side of EVERYTHIN don't you!

Nathan: Here we go again fighting…..

That's all him Natalie ever did since the first day they met, it seemed like they never agreed on a thing. Nathan met Natalie through his father….Dan loved Natalie but not for the person she was but because of the people she was related to her grandfather at one time owned the New York Knicks and her Father at one time was 1st string Brian Wintan of the Philadelphia 76ers. So being that her family was all about basketball and came from money. Dan thought she would be the perfect match for Nathan. So Dan set the two up on a date and the two been together ever since but to Nathan this relationship was far from what he pictured himself being in. Natalie was one money hungry bitch and was more in love with Nathan's money now and the fact that he was Dan Scott the owner of Global sports son. She didn't really care about the person Nathan was and truthfully Nathan didn't give two shits about the person she was either. Why should he care she was a Fake conceated whore. Yeah that's another thing she was a Whore, Nathan caught her two times sleeping around which led to them breaking up but she begged him to take her back and like a fool he did, he didn't no why he did he just really stop caring a lot about anything after he lost he's chances of playing Basketball for the pro's in his junior year of college after he got a torn ligament and a broken ankle. So he moved back to Tree hill and worked for Keith at his Garage for two and half years he enjoyed working at Keith's it was simple stuff he got to do and he got paid enough to live a normal life and got good meals fed to him by Karen every night and had good friends there such as Peyton, Jake and mouth and Erica but truthfully life was simple for the first year their then he met Natalie and as you could see Natalie milks him for all he got but Nathan didn't care as long as the sex was good and he had a pretty bitch on his arm he was alright. Then the past month it seemed as if Nathan's life got better being that his Dad well actually his mother got him a job at Global as a promoter and photographer but being around Dan's Scotts presence everyday isn't what you call happy. The only thing good coming out of this is the money and the fact that he now lived in NYC the city that don't sleep that's known for everything and anything around it, the place he dreamed of living since he was a kid and to top it off His brother lived here and him and Lucas over the years grew to have a close bound and was happy to have his brother live close again cause truthfully Lucas was Nathan's Mentor. But before New York, before global, before that bitch Natalie, before working at Keith's before college before it all ….There was her , the one that get away , his first love , God did he wish she was still in his life , he wished so much instead of Natalie it was her he made love to every night and kiss whenever he felt like it …..but No she wasn't in his life no more , she hadn't been for 6 years now damn did he wonder every night what life would have been like if she would have never left but that was just it she did leave, she left him to the life that made him wake up every morning miserable, she changed him after she left he went back to being the old Nathan Scott the Nathan Scott he was before she came in his life, the one who just didn't care about anything and he hated her for that but still no matter how much he hated her for leaving he still held on to that feeling of love he still had for her after all these years.

Natalie: yes fighting Nate that's all we ever do but o well life goes on and no what if you don't stop getting this good damn attitude with me there will be no sex tonight for you mr!

( Natalie spoke this up close in Nathan's face as a threat)

Nathan: ( getting back in Natalie's face) Fine with me you been slacking this past week anyway (smirking)

Natalie: Me slack , Never, more like you aren't supplying me with enough pleasure

Natalie spoke with a cocky smile

Nathan: whatever you flat chested bitch, can you please do me favor an get the hell out of my presences your being your usual annoying self and its getting on my god damn nerves.

Natalie looks shocked and furious

Natalie: Whatever asshole, when you come in tonight don't expect to be sleeping in bed with me!

Nathan: yeah like I really wanna

Natalie hops off his desk about to leave when she turns around

Natalie: o yeah one more thing your brother called were having dinner at his house tonight with him Brooke your mom and dad.

Natalie slammed the door

Nathan: (screaming) Great this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it! (sarcastic)

Later on that night

Nathan arrives outside of Lucas and Brooke's house by his self

Lucas: Hay man….Natalie's in there with Brooke…she seems to be pretty pissed at you ….what did you's get in a fight?

Nathan sits down next to Lucas on the step

Nathan: yeah when isn't she pissed at me

Lucas: I don't get you dude……this girl is nothing but trouble why don't you just end it for good with her?

Nathan: I don't know, she aint that bad to look at when I fuck her and if she gets to annoying I throw money in her face to get away from me

Lucas: sex isn't everything Nat and can't you see she's after you for your money

Nathan: first off sex is everything you share a bed with Brooke Davis everynight how isn't sex everything to you when you got her and second off I know she's after my money but I'm planning to cut her off soon, so leave me alone I no what im doing okay?

Lucas: damn your miserable but whatever you say dude just trying to help.

A black Benz pulls up and out comes Dan and Deb Scott

Dan: if it isn't my two sons ( Dan says as him and Deb walk up the steps)

Nathan: is it isn't my asshole of a father

Deb: Nathan!

Nathan: Mother! ( Nathan turns his back as he walks inside the house)

Lucas: him and Natalie got in a fight don't mind him , he's been acting like this all night.

Dan: actually he's been acting like this is whole life

Deb shakes her head at Dan as Lucas Leds them both in the house

All of them walking out towards the kitchen table

Natalie: hay Mr. and Mrs. Scott

Nathan: suck up

Natalie: lease I know how to treat your parents

Brooke walks over the kitchen table placing down everyone's plates full with food

Brooke: uahh do you two ever shut up…. I sware yous are a match made in hell

Brooke takes her seat next to Lucas

There are a few moments of ackward silence, so Dan decided to break it

Dan: So Luke doing anything tomorrow?

Lucas: probally wedding planning tomorrow with Brooke why?

Dan: well tomorrow over Deptford new jersey Kevin Kinny will be stopping at a local bar TJ's and being that Global is as big as it , we were asked to do a piece on him and I thought who better to do it then my very own son Lucas. And if you do, do this interview on him I can promise you will be off for the rest of this summer with the money that this piece will be paying you…..

Lucas: I'm defeintly doing it then

Nathan interrupts

Nathan:Sure, pick him dad, what do you still have that guilt left inside , since you weren't there for him when he was younger you have to give him everything now huh is that it dad.

Dan: No smart ass, if you let me finish my god damn sentence I was going to tell you to go along with your brother so you can get the experience of traveling but like always you have to jump to conclusion ya screw up.

Nathan: Screw up?...yeah im the screw up and you're the father of the year right

Dan: a little drunk there are you Nate?

Nathan: yeah drunk let me tell me (rolls his eyes)

Dan: Well I did see ya at the mini bar before you left work today.

Nathan: whatever I had a few drinks …..get out of my business alright

Dan: Giving uncle Keith a run for his money don't you think Boosey number 2

Nathan stands up throwing down his drink

Nathan: I don't got to deal with this shit I'm out…thanks for the dinner Brooke …..call me tomorrow morning Luke before you leave for Jersey I'm coming.

Dan: who said I want you to go now…

Nathan: who said I gave two shits what you want

Nathan walks out of the kitchen down the steps and into his car

Riding down a long road on to his way back to his house he put on the radio to only hear the sounds of maroon five " she will be loved"…..

Nathan switch the dial on the radio only to turn on Blaque " When the last tear drop falls"

Nathan: ( to himself) : you got to be kidding

Nathan thoughts

This is just my day isn't it…first a fight with the girlfriend from hell ….then a dinner with the father straight from hell now im tryin to clear my mind of everything and what song comes on SHE WILL BE LOVED …..i hate that song it reminds me of her ….it was our song …..its the song that was playing the night I asked her to marry me ….the same song that was playing that night when I took her virginity….then I change the dial and what song comes on WHEN THE LAST TEAR DROP FALLS ….the song that was playing the night she decided to get and walk out of my life for good, the night she gave up on us , the same night I realized that no matter how much I hated her for doing what she did, Haley James would be the only girl that I would ever love.


	4. It Wasnt your fault

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Haley was pacing back and forth trying to gather up all the dirty clothes and toys lying in Abby and Alex room ….God she thought how much of a mess could two 6 year olds make? For one Abby is never in her room she always out front playing some childlike game or shooting hops with local kids and if she's not outside she's in the living room watching the game with Taylor so how could this little girl Manage to have every NBA figure thrown all over floor and have every outfit of hers thrown from the drawers Haley would never know. Then there was Alex ,Haley was always dropping him off at some singing lesson or dropping him off at his friend house to play and he also still manage to have all his action figures and clothes thrown all over the place… how both this mini tornados managed to destroy a room in a matter of seconds she would never know.

Abby runs into Haley as she is leaving her room

Abby: mommy did you see my Kevin Kinny jersey

Haley went searching threw the laundary basket at the very bottom was a rugged beat up scruffy looking number 30 Kevin Kinny jersey….pulling it up from the basket

Haley: Abby it's dirty… don't you have any other jerseys?

Abby: yes mommy but none of them are Kevin kinny ones, I have to wear this jersey to show Kevin im his number one fan and plus I can't wear someone else's jersey when I met Kevin that would mean I'm a trader to the NeTs.

Haley handed Abby the jersey

Haley: Take it but if people look at you today cause you smell funny don't say I didn't warn you honey

Abby: least I wont smell like the nasty perfumes you and aunt Taylor wear or like the mud on Alex shoes.

Haley shooke her head at the comment Abby made

Haley: speaking of Alex, where is he anyway?

"In aunt Taylor's room watching cartoons" : Abby told her mother as she went skipping down the steps to the kitchen

Haley walked down the hall about to approach Taylor's room to get Alex, when someone came up from behind her grabbing the laundary basket out of her hand

"Here let me help" Taylor said

Haley: Im fine

Haley pulls the basket back

Taylor: Well can I atleast talk to you Haley…you avoided me all last night.

Haley: Well there's a lot of stuff on my mind right now

Taylor: I know there is that's why I want to talk to you and about that whole situation with Dan years ago.

Haley: that's just it Taylor it was years ago

Taylor: yeah well from what I understand Dan was an asshole & would do anything to screw up someone's life just so his could stay Brady Bunch perfect and the whole pregnancy thing with you well he wasn't worrying about Nathan's future he was worrying about how you and Nathan having a baby would mess up his picture perfect family and how quick his dream of Nathan making it to the pro's would be over….so yeah Haley it was ages ago but I just notices you been living with the guilt of this ever since you moved in with me and it's time for you to hear from another person its not your fault and never was

Haley switched the laundary basket in her hand since it was getting heavy

Haley: but it was my fault I chose to leave I could of stayed …..(Taylor interrupts)

Taylor: Haley stop it ….you can sit here all day and say a bunch of I could of did this I could of did that but it's not going to change nothing the past is the past you didn't want to leave Nathan but you did you were scared I don't blame you for leaving, hell if it was me 6 years ago I probally would have had an abortion but in the end you chose to do what was right for Alex and Abby and I admire you for that… but now its 6 years later and if you chose to today you'll see Lucas and maybe when your ready you can see Nathan but this time around I no you'll do the right thing this time I want you to let your heart over rule your mind this time around Hales follow your heart it's never wrong.

Haley smile and dropped her laundary basket and wrapped her arms around Taylor

Taylor: is my little sister finally smiling (hugging Haley back)

Haley: yes thanks to you

Taylor: thanks to me?

Haley: yeah for understanding me for just being my older sister and great one if that.

Taylor: So does this mean your no longer mad at me

Haley: I never really was

Taylor: then does this mean your coming today?

Haley was somewhat doubting

Haley: yeah I guess but can you take Abby with you I still have to get Alex ready and I don't want Abby to be late in seeing Kevin Kinny she just might die if she is

Taylor: No problem

Taylor picked up the laundary basket

Haley: its alright I can do it

Taylor: I got it , plus you got a bigger problem ahead trying to get Alex away from the TV since it's the Super Saturday cartoon marathon.

"yeah leave the real dirty work up to me" Haley responded joking around

Taylor laughed as she picked up the basket walking down the halls.

Haley walked into Taylor's room

Haley: come on Alex we have to get to TJ's its 1:30 already and we have to be there be 2:30 and I still have to get you ready

Alex: mom one more minute please the shows almost over.

Haley looked at the tv and noticed it was the beginning of a sponge bob episode and that meant there was still a half hour of it left.

"this should be fun " Haley mumbled to herself sarcasticly

It was one thirty Pm and Nathan and Lucas Scott had just pulled up in front of the Days inn Hotel in Deptford New Jersey

Lucas got out of the drivers side and pop open his trunk and walked over to the the luggage carrying boy and handed him some money.

Lucas: Here can you bring these bags up to room 619 I already called in early and checked in first name Lucas last name Scott okay

L. Boy: yes sir

An annoying beep kept going off so Lucas turned around to see Nathan hitting down on the streering wheel.

"come on man were going to be Late" Nathan said as he stuck his head out the window

Lucas: Alright stop beeping…..im coming

The luggage boy went on his way as Lucas walked back around to the car and got back in driving away from the days inn.

Nathan: so how far away is this Tj's at anyways

Lucas: about 20 minutes away

Nathan: And what kind of bar is It.

Lucas: well it's a bar/restraunt and it's a big hit over hear in Jersey two sisters open it a few years back and a few well known famous people made appearance at TJ's.

Nathan: well that's nice a bar owned by chicks another reason for me to hate it here.

A confused looking Lucas asked: " another reason?...what do you have against Jersey? First you flipped out at the gas station about it now here what's so wrong with Jersey."

Nathan: nothing just forget I said anything…..i like jersey okay there's nothing wrong with and the most greatest people on earth live here alright luke

The it hit Lucas…God how did Lucas miss it, It was Jersey they were in ,Deptford to be exact the one place on earth Nathan never wanted to be cause it was where Haley James lived...Haley, Nathans Haley …Lucas's best friend Haley the one who left Nathan and Left Lucas with nothing but a broken promise….It completely slipped Lucas mind that they had a chance of walking into the past when the entered Jersey….How could Lucas be so dumb….No wonder Nathan had been so miserable the whole ride here , No scratch that no wonder why Nathan had been so miserable for 6 years. And now coming here only made matters worst or did it?

Lucas: Its not Jersey is it Nate?

Nathan: what, what are you talking about?

Lucas: Its not New Jersey that you hate Nate?...you hate the fact that Haley lives here

Nathan: Ding ding ding we got ourselves a winner.

Lucas: come on don't act like this

Nathan: don't act like what?

Lucas: like everything is okey when in reality its not

Nathan: look luke, Im not up for talking okay

Lucas: well you cant avoid this situation you cant run away from your past

Nathan: run away from my past are you serious dude?...i never ran away from it that bitch is the one who did , she ran away from it all, I didn't have much to offer her but I tried I sacrificed all I could for her and it still meant nothing cause she left in the end anyway and I hate her for doing it

Lucas: I no your mad but watch what you say okay.

Although Lucas hadn't talked to Haley in ages it still offended him when he heard someone talking about her, he knew she left for reasons only he knew and he took to consideration that people didn't no why she really left but it still urked him when anybody even his own brother Nathan made a negative comment towards her.

Nathan: Yeah take her side luke….she left you to …don't you no that, I don't get how you aint hurt

Lucas: I was hurt and still am but ill never hold it against her.

Nathan: whatever man you do what you want to do ….i hate her for what she did…shit I even came back here for her and still nothing .

A shocked Look came on Lucas Face

Lucas: you came back here?

Nathan: yeah it was the end of the summer …the summer she left…everyone was on vacation and the only ones left in Tree hill was me and your mom …One night me and your mom had a talk about her and Karen told me to go out and find her….so I listened to your mom and went to jersey and I didn't find her at all …I mean I shouldn't of even did it I was stupid I went to Jersey looking for her and I had no clue where I was even looking for her at and I kept saying in my head she'll take me back ,she'll take me back ….then it hit me ill never get her back this is where it ends this is the day I give up on her and that was that.

Lucas: Damn I never knew that …why didn't you ever tell me

Nathan: Tell you…what so I could look like the fool for the 3rd time …..first she leaves me to go signing then she leaves me after graduation then I got out looking for her and I cant find her ….i just didn't want to look like the fool again… only person who ever knew was your mom.

Lucas: No wonder you have even more hate towards this city…well look when we get to TJ's you can just lay low I'll get the interview and then we'll leave okay.

"Whatever " : Nathan said as he layed his seat back to get a few more minutes of rest

Lucas turned onto highway leading him to TJ's not knowing that the argument him and Nathan just had was a for shadowing of the events that would follow that day.


	5. The tattoo tells all

IT was 4:00 and all the camotion that was going on in TJ's about an hour ago seemed to be cooling down…Most of the press got their pictures and interviews down with Kevin and most of his fans got to meet him also

Abby ran into the bar and sat up on one the stools looking over at her aunt Taylor

"Aunt Taylor" Abby screamed

Taylor jumped up from cleaning a split drink

Taylor: yes mouth o mighty

Abby: can I go out and play basketball in the back

Taylor: yeah just be careful

Abby: wait I need my basketball, it's behind the counter

Taylor bent down and picked up Abby's ball and bounced it down to her

Abby: thanks aunt Tay you're the best

"Yeah I no " : Taylor responded in a joking matter.

After Abby was out of Taylor's view….Taylor couldn't help but search with her eyes threw out the bar for Lucas…..she figured he was going be here but she had been at TJ's since 2 and there hasn't been a sign of him at all…Maybe she got Haley worked all up over nothing speaking of Haley Where the hell was this girl she was suppose to here at 2:30 and it was now four and she still wasn't here maybe she get nervous and didn't come hay Taylor didn't blame her this situation was a hard one to be past problems is probably one of the many hardest things Haley will ever do in her lifetime.

Outside Abby bounced her ball down the back entrance steps of TJ's till she got the mini basketball court outside ….For Abby's fourth birthday one of her aunt Taylor's many boyfriends gave her mom money to have this court built. Although Abby thought it was a gift from her aunt Taylor she was still thankful either way cause it gave her more time to play ball.

Abby shot the ball up at the net but it bounced off the rim towards the side hitting a mans shoe

Abby: Im sorry mister but can you hand me my ball back

The man walked out of the darkness of his shadow and handed the ball off to Abby

Man: Big nets fan are you?

Abby grabbing the ball out of his hand

Abby: yeah there number 1 fan to be exact

Man: I can tell ….So you got a signature by Kevin Kinny today?

Abby: Yeah he signed the back of my jersey and I got two pictures with him also….Are you a fan of Kevin Kinny?

Man: yeah he's alright I seen better

Abby: better then Kevin …you go to be kidding me Kevin's the best there is….whose better then Kevin Kinny?

Man: well me of course.

The man said with a smirk on his face

"you" Abby said pointing a finger at him

Man: yeah I played ball back in my day and I still got it in me… probably would give Kevin Kinny a run for his money.

Abby: prove it then

The man started to laugh

Abby: play me up to 21… but first what's your name my mommy would kill me if she saw me talking to a stranger.

Man: so if I tell you my name I won't be a stranger no more?

Abby: yeah I guess

Man: Nathan that's my name and may I ask you yours.

Abby: mine is abby…what's your last name?

Nathan: Scott

Abby: cool your last name is a first name just like mine.

Nathan: well what's your last name.

Abby started bouncing the ball

Abby: if you win I'll tell you

Nathan shoke his head god this little girl was smart and being so young she seemed to no a thing or two about basketball, he told him self not to get to excited that he's playing basketball cause he is playing against a little girl a girl to be exact so he told his self he would let the kid win to make her happy but little did he no he didn't "HAVE" to let her win she was going to do it on her own cause little did he no he was playing against a mini girl version of himself.

Nathan: fine with me

Abby threw the ball at him

Abby: you shoot first.

Back inside Tj's a tired looking Haley came threw the front entrance with a sleeping Alex in her hands.

One of the waiters named Joe spotted her

Joe: hay Haley…where ya been …Taylor was worried about you

Haley: it was Alex he wouldn't leave the house without his dinosaur shirt on….how bad is it you no being that Kevin Kinny is here?

Joe: not bad at all to be truthfull with you

Haley: well that's good….so where's Taylor at anyway

Taylor: right here

Taylor came around from the bar whipping her hand on her apron

Haley: sorry I'm late It was Alex he wouldn't leave without his Dinosaur shirt

Taylor: aww the one I bought him last year for his birthday

Haley: yes that exact one

Taylor: well I'm happy to no he loves it

Haley: I don't think Love is even the word to describe how much he needed that shirt.

Taylor laughed

Taylor: hey let me grab him I'll lay him down in the back I'm on my break any ways.

Haley handed a sleepy Alex off to Taylor

Haley: what would I do without you Big sis

" I ask myself the same question to …what would you do without me" Taylor responded in a joking matter

On the other end of bar more of the restraunt side Lucas was gathering up all his paper work up and shaking Kevin Kinny's hand thanking him for the interview.

Lucas: good luck at your game tonight

Kevin: thanks a lot man….tell your dad I said what's up

Lucas: no problem

Lucas walked off as other reporters pushed him aside to get the money making picture of Kevin Kinny….Lucas was walking down the steps that led off into the bar area when he noticed a picture on the wall it was a baby picture of two girls in bright red dresses holding each others hand….the eldest one looking somewhat surprised in the photo holding onto the other ones hand along with her bright red purse….the younger one looked more shy and timed with a bright white hat on her head and her head cocked to the side with a little smile creeping up from the white hate that covered most her face….Damn did this picture look so familiar it was like he saw it in a dream or something or somewhere in his past. O well he though no biggy it was just a picture he was about to take a seat at the bar when he bumped into a girl making her drop the glass that was in her hand

Lucas: im sor…( but he couldn't finish the apology )

There was something that he took noticed on this girl it wasn't the way she was dressed or the way her hair was but it was what was on her back she didn't have to turn around for him to figure out who she was …he knew who she was by the tattoo on her back number 23 it was Nathan's basketball number all through high school and college ….it was the number she tattooed to her back to show Nathan how much she loved him…It was the same Tattoo that Lucas was disappointed in her for getting but later understood why she did it …It was the same tattoo that 6 years later would make Lucas realize he just bumped into a ghost from his past

Lucas: Hales

Haley was down on the ground picking up the pieces of the broken glass when she heard a manly yet soothing voice say Hales….Hales? she thought only person who really calls her Hales is Taylor ….her employees rarely even call her that she either gets a Haley or Miss James from them but never a Hales. There were only two other people in her life who ever called her Hales but they were in her past. Then she remember what Taylor told her the day before that she could have a blast from the past then it finally hit her who the voice belonged to ….it took her a few minutes to finally get herself together to stand up and when she finally did she was face to face with her childhood best friend, her buddy the one who was always there for her and had her back regardless of the situation and hopefully still held onto the secret she had told him 6 years back.

Haley: Lucas

The expression in both their voices was priceless

Taylor watched from the back door of the back room in Tj's a smile crept across her face, happy that this day had finally came …Although Haley may not know it but seeing Lucas right about now was a good thing for her and was what she really need it right about now.

Back outside Abby was on her final shoot and if she made it she would earn the bragging rights in saying she beat a man twice her height and age…Abby went for her final outside shoot and swoosh it went in that net perfect.

" yes I beat you" a grinning Abby cheered as she jumped up and down

Nathan: good job kid

Yeah Abby did beat Nathan…Nathan could have been harder on defense and maybe took more inside shoots but hay she was a kid he wasn't going to stress over a game but he did have to admit that little girl was going somewhere one day with basketball and for some reason Nathan couldn't help but feel extremely happy for her and knew there was nothing but success in this little girl named Abby's future.

Abby kicked the ball off to the side.

Abby: So you think I'm Kevin Kinny good?

Nathan: I give you a few years and you'll be better.

Abby: you really think?

Nathan: yeah…how old are you anyways

Abby took a seat on a near by bench and Nathan stood in front of her

Abby: six

As Nathan placed his hand in his pockets Abby noticed something on his wrist

Abby: what's that?

Nathan pulled his hand out and notices his tattoo

Nathan: o this?

Abby: yeah your tattoo….what does it say?

Nathan moved his hand down to Abby's view to show her the tattoo….although she was only six it still seemed hard to bring HER up and he hated when people asked him about the tattoo….the one he got to prove his love to her ….the one he got to tell her no matter what happens ill always love you ….the same tattoo he got so he could look back on a time when he was so in love that nothin else matter to him but her….but time changes as she did also and looking back on this tattoo made him think what a loser he was for getting it and what a loser he was for getting it especially for HER.

Nathan took a breath " it says Haley with a heart as you can see"

Abby: is that your wife's name?

Nathan: no just an old girlfriends name.

Abby: I would never get a tattoo they stay with you forever

God was this little girl so right but not only do they stay with forever but the feeling you had when you got that tattoo does also and for Nathan that feeling was every feeling he had ever felt for Haley.

Nathan: yeahhh

Abby: hay Nathan mister…do you no you got my moms tattooed on you

Nathan: excuse me?

Abby: my mommy her name is Haley.

This day was just getting weirder and weirder ….first of all places for an interview to be it would have to be New Jersey ….Then this whole day to have sudden flashbacks of her ….then to get his ass kicked by a six year old in basketball and then to have to explain his tattoo to that six year old and then to hear that same six year old mom has the same name as HER.

Nathan: yeah well it's a common name you know

Abby: yeah and to top it off my mommy spells her name just like the one in your tattoo.

"Does she " Nathan said trying to get off this topic

Abby: my mommy got a tattoo to, but its not as colorful as yours and it's only a number and plus its on her back

Nathan: you love talking about your mommy don't you.

Abby: yeah ( she smiled) my mommy said she got the tattoo when she was younger in honor of her favorite basketball player but when I ask her was her favorite player Michael Jordan….. she just said to me whose Michael Jordan….I mean what other basketball player back in her day was known for the number 23

Nathan's heart dropped at the last thing Abby said he started to feel light headed he started to have flashbacks of her all over again of the night he found out about her tattoo and the night he declared his love for her

_Flashback_

_**Haley:** Nathan, I know I'm driving you crazy.  
**Nathan:** No you're not.  
**Haley:** Do you think that I'm a tease?  
**Nathan:** Stop it.  
**Haley:** Well what do you think?  
**Nathan:** I think that you're my girlfriend, and I like to spend time with you. Look I just don't want to push you.  
**Haley:** You're not.  
**Nathan:** But I am. Haley, you got a tattoo for god sakes. It just freaks me out a little bit, because obviously this whole thing with us means a lot to you. I just don't want to do anything to pressure you. Or drive you away. Even though sometimes I can't help it. Just like I can't help that I fell in love with you. Cause I did. I love you, Haley. And it scares me, a little bit, but, there it is.  
**Haley:** Wow. There it is. (She kisses him) I love you too. (They continue to kiss)_

_End of Flashback_

Abby waved her hand in Nathan's face " You okay Mr. Nathan man?"

Nathan looking at Abby as if he was in a trans " The number 23 is tattooed on your mothers back

Abby nodded her head

Nathan stands up quickly " hay Abby its been really fun hanging out with you but I have to go"

Abby: did I make you mad?

Nathan starts to walk away " No Im not mad"

Nathan started walking threw the grass that surround TJ's as he entered the top part of Tj's through the back not notice Abby was following right behind him ….Nathan headed down to the bar ….God he couldn't wait to tell luke what happen that somewhere around here lives Haley and she doesn't live alone she also has a daughter but little did he know Luke was one step ahead of him

Nathan: Luke Luke where you at dude?

Nathan pushed his way threw some of the people turning to the other side of the bar the next site he saw …was one he never thought he see again as long as he lived…There she was sitting at the bar as pretty as she could ever be the same smile she had on her face when ever he would make a funny remark towards her and that them eyes how could he forget them eyes he looked into them eyes many, many, many times before and they still seemed to have that same glow to them and that hair of hers still layed shoulder length although it wasn't as light as it was the day she left it was back to its normal darker shade but she still looked perfect…then it hit him the anger that he held inside of his self for her the anger that never left him. The anger that built up to hate towards her. Nathan then snapped back to realty when he felt someone's eye's on his…yes it was Lucas who was looking at him to get his attention but he felt her eyes stare right through him.

Haley's heart was stuck in her throat when she saw him turn in her and Lucas direction ….he should be mature well ….he still had that same look he had the day she left him but had grown up so much to he's body seemed to grow into his muscles and he had a little more hair on his head but the one thing that hadn't changed was them eyes them heartbreaking blue eyes….the eyes that made her fall so much in love with him…them eyes that she looked into that night they vowed to always be there for one another the night of their wedding and then their was the way he looked at her the way he had that blank stare toward her …the look that made most people think he was thinking about nothing when actually he was thinking about nothing but her. Haley didn't no what to say she stared up looking at him.

Haley: Nathan its you ( was the only thing that would come out of her mouth it was practically a whisper god knows if he even heard her)

Taylor was in the back picking putting dishes in the dish washer when she saw threw the doors window Haley not only sitting with Lucas but Nathan Scott standing right between them …Taylor came out not able to believe it with a plate in her hand and noticed just how real these three being in each others presences was ….she dropped her dish which made all three up them jump and look over at her.

When an out of breath Abby came running in the bar

Abby: mommy did you see my new friend Nathan

They all faced down at Abby and Taylor dropped a 2nd dish in shocked

"If you only knew Abby …if you only knew" Taylor said in mumble low enough only for herself to hear.


	6. Some late night advice

A furious Nathan walked swiftly down the hallways of the Days inn with Lucas trailing not far behind

"Where you going nate" Lucas questioned is younger brother

Nathan turned around with his suitcase in hand " anywhere that leds me out of this god damn memory lane town"

Lucas caught up to Nathan

"Dude chill out" Lucas spoke

Nathan: chill out?...you want me to chill out ?...after years I run into her, of all people her Lucas and to top it off she seems to be living a happily ever after life

Lucas and Nathan both stopped at an elevator as Nathan pushed the down arrow and waited for the doors to open

Lucas turned to Nathan: Happily ever after is the last thing I call her life right about now

The elevator door opens as Nathan pushes his way pass Lucas to get on first

Nathan: o yeah that's right you two had a little bound back there didn't you …..so what she say huh Luke?...she tell you how happy her life is now that she got a kid and all …..a real smart kid to be exact, I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree with the brains on that little girl… but that little girl kicked my ass in basketball wonder where she gets that from I no its not Haley……well knowing Haley she probably is happily married to some super rich man and know who that super rich man probably is that musican she left me for years ago….you no the Keller guy ….what the hell was his first name.

A somewhat furious Lucas looked over at Nathan as the elevator doors opened

Lucas: Chris…..his name was Chris….God Nate when you going to get over that whole thing with Haley and Chris it never happened man….Haley never loved Chris , she never wanted him you know who she only wanted back then and if it matters to you at all no Haley isn't married to Chris or anyone to be exact, she's been living in New Jersey the past 6 years with Taylor and her….

A taxi beeped at Nathan

Nathan looked over at Lucas: "nice story but truthfully I could give two shits about her and her life I saw her and I now I'm getting as far away from her as possible and planning to never come back to Haley Land ever again"

Nathan threw car keys at Lucas

"your going to need them since I'm taking a train back to New York….So enjoy the rest of your stay here at Wonderful New Jersey and ill Cya tomorrow Big Bro" Nathan replied in a sarcastic tone

Nathan got in the Taxi as Lucas stared as the bright yellow car drove off with his short tempered very confused younger brother.

Lucas stood outside of the Days Inn with Car keys in his hand thinking of what to do and thought about the events that had occurred this past hour.

_**Flashback to the bar earlier that day**_

_Haley and Nathan were staring at each other for what seemed like ages before Taylor broke the stare by the shattering of broken glass, the 2nd glass to be broken by her since the first one was dropped after she saw the site of me Nathan and Haley and the 2nd one came when Haley's daughter came running in, reavling that Nathan was her friend. After Abby, Haley's daughter came running in and made that comment, Taylor came from behind the counter grabbing her, telling her one of the waiters wanted to play her one on one but before the little girl left she thanked Nathan for the game of Basketball they played early on….then with Taylor and Abby out of sight it was only Nathan, Haley and myself left._

_Nathan: So your past has come to bite you in the ass huh ….hows it feel little miss Haley James?_

_Lucas: Nate!_

"_no its okay Luke I guess I deserve it " Haley said in whispery hurt voice_

_Nathan: your damn right you deserve it you bitch_

_Lucas grabed Nathan pushing him back _

_Lucas: why you acting like this._

_Nathan: Cause its 6 years later and just when life seems to be going good….look who we run into Miss I run away from my past._

_Lucas: stop talking about her like she's not here_

_Lucas looked over at Haley and could see Tears welling up in her eyes_

_Nathan: o but Luke she's hasn't been in our lives for 6 years so I have a right to treat her like this, hell you even got the right to do it…._

_Nathan stared directly at Haley_

_Nathan: yeah that's right Hales I do got the privalage of making you feel like shit_

_Haley starts backing up_

_Nathan: cause that's all you did to me for the past couple of years but after awhile I said well fuck her, she's not coming back and moved on and found and a new bitch who I couldn't be more in love with and the sex with her god the sex with her, she was way better in bed then you ever were HaLes !_

_Hales that nickname always coming back to her, the name Luke gave her and Nathan would call her and it seemed to weird to hear him say her nickname to her but the way he said it killed Haley his tone was so dark and so evil, he sounded so much like that asshole father of his Dan and that's what hurt Haley._

_Luke: alright Nate you said enough _

_Nathan: nahh luke I just begun with this little whore_

_A tearful Haley finally spoke up: Stop it Nate _

_There was so much pain in her plea_

_Nathan: Nate? Did you just call me Nate, only the people I know got the right to call me that and know what I don't even no you I never did no you so the name to you is Nathan alright?_

_Haley couldn't take it, he was killing her, he grew to be so rude and evil, where did the nice and sweet Nathan go that she knew years ago, I guess he changed along with a lot of other things but regardless of his change she still couldn't stand how he was acting so she did the one thing she was so good at doing…. Running away_

_Haley got up off the bar stool_

_Haley: ill call you tonight luke I promise ( giving him a hug)_

_She look over at Nathan but kept her eyes facing the ground cause if she looked up at him he's look back would just kill_

_Haley: It was nice seeing you again Nathan_

_And with that Haley walked away from the two Scott brothers._

_Nathan screamed down at her " woah doesnt this seem so damn familiar Haley James walking away from a tough situation….go ahead Hales keep on walking I guess ill be seeing you in another 6 years toots_

_Lucas grabbed Nathan to shut him up but when he did he noticed something, although there was tons of anger in Nathan's eyes he could of sworn he saw a tear drop or two fall down Nathan's cheek as he watched Haley walk away._

_**End of flashback**_

Lucas took a look at his watch when he noticed it was time to call Haley, when a better idea crossed his mind.

A sleeping Haley was lying stretched across her bed when a smack from her sons hand made her jump up

"oww" a confused and sleepy Haley screamed

Haley looked around wondering what just awoke her and noticed Alex's hand lying wear her face was

"I sware you're the worlds worst sleeper " Haley mumbled about Alex as she stood up to stretch

Every since Alex was 2 years old and would fall asleep with Haley, he always managed to wake her up with either a crazy dream, hitting her accidentally while dreaming or sleep walking…Taylor always wondered where Alex got his crazy dream habbitts since her and Haley both are great sleepers but after today it hit Haley who Alex also is like…Lucas, Alex Crazy sleeping comes all from his Uncle Lucas

**Flashback**

_A 4 year old Haley was sitting in the back of Karen's car with a sleeping Lucas next her…It was a long day, Karen was driving home from vacation and aloud Haley to join her Lucas and Keith on their trip to the beach….Haley was starting to get a little sleepy so she decided to rest her head on Lucas's shoulder when all of a sudden his arm went _smacking across her face.

_Haley(screamed): Owww! ( tears start forming in a little Haley's eye)_

_Karen stretched the car as she pulled over to the side_

_Karen looked back at Haley " what's wrong sweetie, why are you screaming crying"_

_Haley spoke threw tears " Lucas hit me"_

_Keith looked back_

_Karen: Lucas is asleep sweetie how did he hit you?_

_Keith turned around _

_Keith: kar look her nose is starting to bleed_

_Haley touched her nose and drips of blood came down_

_Haley: Lucas ruined my nose ( she started crying more)_

_Karen got out of the car to go around to sit with Haley and stop her nose from bleeding as she was opening the car door a sleepy Lucas spoke from his dreams_

_Lucas: stupid shark get off my friend ( and with that his hand went swinging right across Haley's face again)_

_Haley: owww_

_Karen sat next to her hugging her and had a napkin held over her nose_

_Karen: shh its okay sweetie_

_Keith started to shake Lucas to wake him up_

_Keith: Luke wake up your dreaming_

_A young Lucas jumped up with sadness in his eyes_

_Lucas: Keith he got Haley_

_Keith: calm down buddy…who got Haley_

_Lucas: the shark ate her, I tried hitting him but you got me away_

_Haley started to laugh threw her tears_

_Karen: Lucas sweetie Haley is right here_

_Lucas: where?_

_Haley moved her head away from Karen's arms_

_Haley: right here crazy dream boy_

_A smile came across Lucas face_

_Lucas: Hales!_

_Lucas look confused _

_Lucas: why are you bleeding _

_Haley: cause you hit with that Big Cast on you arms while you were sleeping_

_(The cast that was on his arm thanks to another crazy dream of his….he slept over Haley's one night and he slept on the top bunk and after another crazy dream of his he somehow managed to threw his self over the top bunk and onto the floor fracturing his arm)_

_Lucas: im sorry Hales…the shark was getting you and I didn't want you to die so I hit it _

"_Next time let me die in your dream " Haley replied as she rubbed a confused looking Lucas' hair_

_Karen started to giggle over the comment Haley made_

**End of flashback**

Haley walked to the other side of her bed as she picked up a sleepy Alex and walked down the hallway to his and Abby's room…she slowly placed him down in his bed hoping not to wake up him or Abby but just as she was about to leave their room she stepped on one of Alex toys dinosaurs causing it to light up and sound off an annoying "ROAR"… thank god Abby possessed Haley's Sleeping cause that little girl could sleep threw anything but Alex was another story he woke up from the slightest pin drop.

A sleepy Alex started to whipe his eyes " mom where you going?"

Haley: downstairs to sit…go back to sleep baby you had a long day

Alex started to sit up " can I go downstairs and lay with you?"

Haley couldn't resist the puppy dog face Alex would give her, there was no way in saying no to that face.

"Sure …grab your blanket" Haley replied

"Yes!" an excited but sleepy Alex hoped up from bed

" Calm down bud…..ill put on the sponge bob movie for you when we get downstairs okay"

"Okay" a cheery alex grabbed his blanket and followed behind his mother down the steps

Haley grabbed some pillow from the closet and placed them on the couch for Alex as he jumped up to get comfy…..she pop in the Sponge bob dvd….she didn't mind watching it cause she knew she would be able to shut it off in 10 minutes due to the fact Alex would be back in dream world again.

Just as Haley was about to lye down with her son their was a knock at the front door.

Haley thought who in their right mind would be knocking at this hour

Alex: mommy whose knocking?

Haley: not sure baby but lay down im about to go find out.

Alex: okay

Haley walked over to the door opening it slowly expecting to see some masked man with an axe who was out to chop her head off but when she opened the door it was far from a masked man with an Axe , when she opened that door and saw who it was she sort of wished it was an Axe murder, instead it was Lucas.

Haley: Lucas!

Lucas: sorry to be stopping so late I should of called but it seemed better to talk face to face.

Haley seemed somewhat nervous " yeah I guess so but you don't mind if we talk on my back porch cause there is one newsy little critter lying on my couch right now?"

Lucas stepped inside " yeah it doesn't matter"

Lucas and Haley walked past Alex

Alex poped his head up " who are you mister?"

Luke stopped and placed his car keys and cell phone on the end table and bend down to face Alex " Im a real close friend of your mommmys"

Alex: why haven't I seen you before?

Haley started to feel uncomfortable from the question Alex was asking and hoped Luke would say the right thing to answer her son.

Lucas: well I been bussy for the past couple of years with projects I had to do for work.

Alex: okay…just don't make my mommy cry like I heard her say her other old friend made her cry today.

Lucas knew exactly that he was talking about Nathan

Lucas: I would never make your mommy cry that's a promise

Alex : okay

Haley finally spoke up

Haley: okay Alex time for you to go back to watching your movie me and my friend have to go talk.

Alex: wait what's your friend's name

Haley: Lucas….now please lay down Alex

Alex: fine Cya later Lucas

Lucas: bye little man

Haley and Lucas both walked past Alex and headed off towards the porch

" so you were crying over him Hales" Lucas asked as he slid the screen door shut

Haley took a seat on a wooden rocking chair " I told you Alex was one newsy kid always getting into my business"

Lucas looked over at her " Please don't change the subject "

Haley: Subject …what subject were we on.

Lucas: come on don't play dumb hales…..you never were good at acting dumb …you were to smart for that.

Haley: Lucas what are you talking about?

Lucas: I just asked if you were crying over him

Haley: whose him?

Lucas: you know who?

Haley took a deep breath and looked up at the stars wishing she was miles away from this whole mess and on one of them starts living happily ever after

" Nathan" Haley responded somewhat nervous

Lucas: yes him, Nathan

Haley: well to answer your question….yes

Lucas: you were crying over him today, hales im sorry that he acted the way he did but you go to understand

Haley eyes got thin " what understand, that he hates my guts, wish I was dead, thinks of me as the lowest scum on the earth or better yet as he said a bitch …..i understand Luke , I can even see he has moved on.

Lucas: how has he moved on?

Haley moved her hand threw her hair " well if the bitch calling and the way he was acting today didn't do it enough then the fact that he said he has a new girl that he's madly in love with and o yeah and the sex with her is good " Haley replied looking sick to her stomach after saying the comment about Nathan and his new women's sex life

Lucas: Hales he's not mad….you no Nathan, that's how he deals with everything with his anger, he has one short tempered ever since….

Haley caught him off " since I left "

Lucas: you could say that.

Haley took a breath " Luke I screwed up so bad, how did life ever come down to this"

Lucas: I don't know Hales but maybe that olds saying true that We learn from our mistakes.

Haley: yeah well I made plenty of mistakes and I still haven't learned a thing.

Lucas: don't worry Hales, I no you learned something from this whole ordeal

Haley: yeah but what does that matter, im still a 24 year old single mother, who has been carrying a secret that's bigger then the ego on Dan Scott.

Lucas let out a laugh from the comment Haley made " who said you have to keep this secret any longer?"

Haley: Lucas I cant to many years have past

Lucas: Don't let anymore past Haley, Nathan has a right to no, your kids have a right to no.

Haley: he wont understand, He'll hate me even more , he might even want to take the kids off me and take me for my money and ….

Lucas cut her off "hales come down your nervous"

Haley: Im not nervous

Lucas: yes you are, you babble when your nervous

Haley smiled "you no me like a book"

Lucas: and that's why I no what your going to do with this situation…your promised me years back at my graduation party that you would tell Nathan about you and the baby well as we can see now Babies after he got his life together. And as we can see his life is going somewhat good.

Haley: Somewhat?

Luke: yeah somewhat, I mean he's got the dream job and getting the dream paycheck but he still doesn't got that life that he always dreamed of.

Haley: well from what it seems the life he's living is a dream life and I bet his new girlfriend is gorgeous and would make a great trophy wife for him.

Luke: hales that's where your wrong, What seems like a dream life to you is far from what it is to him and his girlfriend I wont lie she's pretty but it took her years to look like that, I mean she's like a clone of Barbie and her becoming a trophy wife to Nathan, well I can promise you one thing he would never get married to this girl, marriages is built with love and that's far from what there relationship is built on, the two couldn't be more wrong for each other, there without a shadow of a doubt a match made in hell.

Haley couldn't help but smile at finding out how wrong Nathan and his new Girl were for eachother.

Haley: what's her name anyway?

Lucas: Natalie

Haley: yeah well I always hated that name

Lucas let out a slight smile " anyways Haley, can you promise me one thing"

Haley looked unsure " it depends luke"

Lucas: as you no me and Brooke will be getting married soon and were having a big wedding back in Tree Hill and everyone is coming back together and it would mean so much if you and the kids could come, hay Taylor could come to, I no its sudden for me to ask but hay as we no we haven't spoke in….well you no, its in 2 weeks and next week is Brooke's Bridal shower and it would mean the world to both of us if you came to the wedding and to Brookes shower?

Haley thought for a moment " god this is happening all so fast but I promised myself to make good with my past , so yes I will go Lucas but I doubt Taylor and the kid will be able to go.

Lucas: why's that?

Haley: well for one , Abby will be back on the basketball team next week and would literally die if she missed another practice and then Alex, he has singing lesson and practice for a community play he's in and then someone will need to be here to take care of Alex and Abby and I no Taylor will do it for me and to top it off Taylor has to be around for Tj's.

Lucas: I really wish the kids could come but I guess everyone will have to settle for pictures.

Haley: yea I guess so but don't worry I got tons of them, Luke before you just invited me to your wedding you asked me to promise you one thing, what's that thing?

Lucas took a breath " well besides promising me you'll show up at the wedding, promise me that after this whole wedding of mine you and Nathan will try talking and you'll finally let him in on that secret that's be killing you for the past 7 years.

Haley thought for a moment , sure she wanted to talk to Nathan and tell him desperately why she held him away from seeing two great kids grow up but it was so hard, Nathan had grown so cold and Evil , it was actually scary that he's actions were so similar to his Father, what she was scared of the most that after Nathan found out he was Alex and Abby's father he would pull a Dan Scott and move on with another family and not even give hers a try

Haley: I promise Luke I will and this time if I freak out and don't tell Nathan, I give you the right to tell him.

Luke: but I wont tell him cause I no this time around you'll do the right thing cause you really have learn from your mistakes.

Haley smiled as she got up from her seat and walked over to hug Lucas

Still hugging him " Luke im sorry for all of this, for losing contact with you, for pushing you away, for leaving you to deal with all the shit that I put on Nathan but mostly for giving up on a great friendship that we had since we were in diapers, im sorry for it all, I can promise to you that this time around I wont screw up and won't give up, This time around Luke there will be no regrets or apologizes like this, Im taking a step forward to the future and I want my best friend back in it.

Lucas hugged her tightly " Im here to stay Hales I aint going no where "

Haley pulled away and smile " and neither am I "

**Meanwhile**

A sleepy Taylor was awoken from her bed with a craving for some cold water, she walked down the steps to a sleeping Alex on the couch with the ending of the sponge bob square pants movie that she saw over 5 million times, she went over to switch the dvd player off and then the Tv, she walked over to the couch about to give Alex a kiss goodnight on the forehead when all of a sudden a cell phone went off, she wondered who the hell's phone could this be cause she knows Haley didn't have a ring tone like that and it couldn't be Hers , cause she left hers back at the bar, she searched all around and then spotted a grey Nextel sitting on the coffe table, when she noticed the name Nathan pop up on the called ID.

"Nathan?" Taylor thought a loud

Then she looked out to the back porch and noticed Haley sitting there with a dirty blonde hair man, she tried looking a little closer and noticed she was sitting with Lucas, so she though this must be Lucas phone, that would be the only reason why Nathan Scott would be calling.

"Hay There " Taylor said in a seductive voice as she picked up the Nextel

" Who is this?" questioned a puzzled Nathan

"What don't remember the voice of your 1st time Nate? " Taylor said trying to sound serious but couldn't help but crack a smile

Nathan thought for a moment my first time, who the hell was this, maybe he had the wrong number, but his cell phone said he did indeed call Lucas phone, then he thought that fucker is at her house, that bitches house, the pick up and leave everything whores house, now he knew who it was, Taylor James, Haley's older and off the edge sister, the one he guessed the Bar TJ's was named after and also his first time.

" Taylor?" question Nathan

" well I'm glad you remember " Taylor replied in a joking matter

" Why's he there?" Nathan seemed angry

Taylor: Who Lucas?

Nathan: Yeah Lucas

Taylor: Well Nathan I don't know, ill be happy to hand the phone over to him give me a second.

Nathan: wait is he talking to her.

Taylor: well if by her you mean , Haley, then yes he is.

Nathan: why the hell does he insist on trying to be her friend.

Taylor: cause unlike a stubborn younger brother of his he has a heart.

"I got a heart, just not for her no more." Nathan said as a matter of factly

Taylor: so is that nose growing panocoe?

Nathan: what?

Taylor: I'm saying that your lying, you still do have a heart for her.

Nathan: no I did , I gave up on her a long time ago.

Taylor: that's just it Nathan, you gave up on her but you still love her

Love her! Nathan thought oww how he hated that word with her name it killed him

Nathan: I don't love her…..Its been over with me and her for a while there will never be love there ever again I can promise you that.

Taylor: Nate stop lying to yourself, Im going to take a quote from one of the best movies and my all time favorite the notebook , Its not over with u and her Nate and it never was.

Nathan: I hate that friging movie just a little more then I hate this conversation with me and you, so if you wouldn't mind putting my brother on.

Taylor: Just a moment please but just one last word advice Truth hurts doesn't it? But don't let the past screw up your future, You both need each other I saw the way you looked at each other today it's still there don't let it slip away.

Nathan took in what Taylor just said and damn was she right Truth does hurt, he held in his love for Haley for so long and getting told by some one else that he still loved her hurt him cause he knew that sometimes love just wasn't good enough.


	7. Never Gone

IT had been 3 weeks since the run in with Haley and Nathan still couldn't help but think about her every night but to him this wasn't weird because ever since they day she left all he could think about was her but this time around he tried everything to get her off his mind, he refused to watch any sports that had New jersey teams playing in them , he refused to even listen to the radio cause he knew that one of their songs would suddenly get played and it would cause memories of her to appear, he even tried spending time with Natalie and for once their bounding time together didn't seem that bad, for once their time together wasn't spent fighting and arguing it was actually spent with joking around and just talking like normal people, sure Natalie was still one money hungry bitch and could get under Nathan's skin in the matter of seconds but ever since he told her about Haley after he had a few beers in him. She seemed to be very caring and comforting to him, he couldn't believe this but he was actually starting to grow a liking to Natalie, The two seemed to be connecting the past few weeks she understood Nathan through all his anger that he held in. And when he told her about his past with Haley she still accepted him with open arms, she was starting to act like a normal girlfriend, the kind of girlfriend he needed in his life since the day Haley Left.

Nathan had just left work and was heading to The Little Italy Restaurant to met Natalie for a dinner Date.

Nathan arrived and headed off to a side table where he spotted Natalie sitting

" hay babe" Nathan greeted Natalie with a kiss on the check

" Hay…..how was work?" Natalie questioned as Nathan took a seat

Nathan: same as always, quick day yet very stressfull.

" Well when we get home ill be sure to take that stress off you" Natalie replied seductively as she played footsy with Nathan

" Cant wait" Nathan said with a smile

Natalie: So you coming with me tomorrow to pick out my purse for the wedding?

Nathan: yeah but you'll have to wait cause remember we got that drive to Tree hill tomorrow morning

" oww Nathan I need that purse though I don't have any other purse that will match with my dress, " Natalie started to whine to Nathan

"hay baby im just joking with you, we cant get the purse tomorrow but it doesn't matter cause "

Nathan pulled out from his brief case a tan and white coach purse .

Nathan: I already got it for you

Natalie stood over and bent over to Nathan and kissed him gently on the lips, she pulled back and sat back down as Nathan handed her over the purse

Natalie: oww Nathan this purse is beautiful, thank you so much you are the greatest boyfriend ever, I feel like the most lucky girl in the world when I with you.

Nathan grab her hand and kissed it

Nathan: yeah well I'm one lucky guy to have you.

Waitor approached them.

Waitior: Would you like to start your order?

" could you give us about 5 more minutes " Nathan asked

Waitor: sure ill be back then.

Nathan: thank you

Natalie: So what are you getting?

" the chicken defiantly" Nathan said as a matter of fact

Natalie: well I'm getting the soup and salad so why did you ask for 5 more minutes if you know what your getting?

Nathan: Well I been thinking and there's something I been meaning to tell you, these past few weeks we really connected and I just love being around you anymore and tonight seems like the perfect night to tell you that ( Nathan took a breath) I love you.

A smile krept across Natalie's face as she bent over grabbed his face and kissed him.

Natalie: I love you to Nathan, I always have

Nathan sat there and thought for a moment if he really meant what he said, did he love Natalie, at that moment he wasn't quite sure why he told Natalie that he loved her, cause after he said them words he felt a sense of regret come across him, them 3 words always seem to get to Nathan ever since he first spoke them words to his parents as a kid, he would be leaving to go off to preschool and before he entered he always gave his father or mother a kiss goodbye along with an I love you see ya later and his parents would responded with an I love you also. Although as Nathan got older he would rarely say these words to his parents because he believed why tell them he loved them when they didn't even have an ounce a love for him. Cause if his mother loved him she would of never left him month after month with that ego sadistic father of his and wouldn't of wasted time they could have had for bounding on some guy that she just wanted to get an easy fuck out of, which made Nathan also think did his own mother love his father cause if she did she would of never cheated on him cause last time he checked if you loved someone you wouldn't go sleep with another person but then again he couldn't really blame his mom cause his father treated her as his property as a piece of shit. Although Nathan didn't feel much love from his mother, she was somewhat more caring then his father would ever be. Dan Scott the father from hell ever since Nathan was young he treated Nathan as if he was some kind of robot, he could remember Dan pushing him to the point where Nathan thought he wasn't good enough in the eyes of his father so he took Pills to up his basketball game just so he could simply make his father happy. So what kind of father was Dan if he treated his own son as some kind of chained up dog and even had him go out of his way to impress him he surely wasn't a father who loved his son or even a good husband for that matter. To Nathan it seemed like he was alone that no one cared about him the real him, until Haley came along, she understood Nathan better then anyone and made Nathan feel wanted , happy and most of all Loved and that's exactly what Nathan needed, so finally he declared his love for Haley and she responded with an I love you to, Nathan was estatic he finally had someone who loved him for him but just like his parents Haley betrayed him to , she left him not only once but twice and never looked back. Now if she really did love Nathan why did she leave he wanted to no if you say you love someone how can you just pick up and leave them, Nathan knew he could of never left her cause that was the only person Nathan ever truly Loved and he couldn't imagine ever being without her but he guessed Haley thought different. So after telling Natalie tonight that he loved her he seconded guessed his self and thought I don't love her, I just love the fact that she'll never leave me like Haley did as long as he had his money Natalie was sure as hell never going to leave Nathan's side. If he had balls he would of finish the I love you with saying because I no you'll never leave my ass cause ill always support you with my paycheck but he didn't say it, all that came out was an I love you and that was the first time in Nathan's life that he had said them words and not meant them but he didn't care cause unlike Haley his mother and father, Natalie was a safe bet cause as long as he had his job she would stay and if she left it really didn't matter because unlike the other times he said I love you he knew the outcome of this one.

Nathan snapped back out of his thought " yeah can we order now?"

Natalie smiled " sure "

**Back in Deptford New Jersey Haley sat in her bedroom packing a couple last minute items when Taylor entered the room.**

Taylor: Little sister

Haley jumped around not noticing Taylor entered the room.

Haley: o hay Tay.

Taylor: almost done packing?

Haley closed up her suit case " not almost but done " Haley smiled as she placed her suitcase on the ground

Taylor sat down on the bed " well I just wanted to inform you that Lucas has been calling your cell phone for the past 5 minutes and I just noticed his missed calls and the three voice messages he left you."

Haley: yeah well he probably thinks I'm going to be a no show since I haven't called him since last night, I should give him a call on the way to Tree hill so he can sleep peacefully knowing that I will be attending the wedding.

" so about this wedding, I cant believe your going back to Tree hill back to where your life, hell where my life begun back to your past." Taylor stated

" Yeah I no it all seems so weird never in a million years would I think I would be back there but I must make peace with my past that is if my past will even talk to me in a peace full matter" Haley replied

" by past you mean Nathan huh?" Taylor questioned but already knew the answer

" Yeah he's going to be the biggest challenge but don't get me wrong everyone that I left behind is going to be a challenge to make good with. I mean me and Lucas are okay now we had that long awaited talk that was more then needed but there are still the others like Peyton, she always seemed like a female Lucas but she was more misunderstood. She always listened to me Peyton and when I would screw up or do something stupid she would always be there understanding that I did what I did for a good reason. I can only imagine how she is now I wonder if her and Jake ever got that happily ever after life with Jenny. Then came Brooke, she introduced me to the funnier side of life the side of life were all things shouldn't be taken so serious, most people took Brooke to be a stuck up little rich whore but when I got to no her I saw her true side that like all humans she had a heart a big heart if that but once you break her heart if was hard for her to trust you again I'm just hoping I can rebuild my trust with her.

" She must still want some friendship with you if she invited you to her own wedding and being that most of Tree Hill will be there I'm guessing that they cant hate you that much" Taylor said giving the younger James sister hope

" yeah but it wasn't her who invited me to her wedding it was Lucas, I wonder if he even told her I was going " Haley questioned

" Don't be silly of course he told her, I mean she is going to be his wife and there not going to hid anything from one another not that your visit should be something he would hide anyways" Taylor said stating what she believed

" yeah I guess your right, Im just nervous you no and to top it off seeing Brooke and Peyton is sure as hell going to be hard but facing Karen and Keith they were like second parents to me, Karen practically raised me and you know that and Keith always played the role of a 2nd father to me when I was younger and then when I left without warning……

" Haley stop it" Taylor interrupted

" Like I said stop beating yourself over this okay, your going to go back to Tree hill and have a good time catch up with everyone and then finally when the time is right you and Nathan will finally have that long awaited talk and no what He's not going to hate you for what you did and neither is anyone else cause I want you to promise me that you'll tell them, the whole entire truth on why you left from being pregnant to Dan Scott threatening you out of Tree hill.

" O my god Dan " Haley thought aloud

" He's going to be my 2nd biggest challenge next to Nathan" Haley said in a worried voice

" Haley listen to yourself, did you take a look in the mirror yet, your no longer that high school girl that was easily intimidated, you're a grown ass women who for the past 7 years has held her grounds very well and hasn't had anyone boss her around, Hales don't let him bring you down of all people he's ego is big enough. Having you fall to him again would only make it grow more. Just promise me you'll let them all know that Dan is to blame for the drama that's been going on for the past 7 years.

Haley bent down to pick up her suit case to walk out the room but stopped in front of Taylor " Im sorry Tay, I'm done breaking promises and that's just one I don't know if I can keep "

Taylor shook her head " well at least promise me one other thing "

" Yeah and what's that?" Haley questioned Taylor as Taylor handed her off her Cell phone.

" Listen to your heart" Taylor replied

" That I can promise cause that's exactly what I should of done 7 years back" Haley said as she exited the room

Haley walked down the hallway into her son and daughters room she saw her son Alex sitting reading some children's book that Taylor had bought him a few months back.

"So what you reading there buddy?" Haley asked as she sat next to her son on the floor

" Penny and the prince" Alex answered his mother as he placed the book down to talk to her

" So do you like it?" Haley asked

" yeah this is my second time reading it " Alex turned to Haley

Haley couldn't help but stop to think for a minute and see just how much Alex was like her, she remember being around his age and could read books for hours, she mainly remembers going into Taylor's school bag and taking out the books she would have to read for school and read them and later help out Taylor doing her book reports since Taylor wasn't that big on doing school work period. It also amazed Haley how young Alex was but still had the reading level of a 4th grader.

" Really? Well what's this book that you're so interested in about?" Haley smiled at her son

" Its about this rich prince named Danny and his maid penny and how they want to be together but Danny's family is rich and mean and they think Penny is dirty and not good enough for their son so they try to separate the two for 10 years by sending Penny away and Making Danny marry some Spoiled Princess but in the end Danny and Penny fight through dragons, knights and their families to finally be together" Alex said in a excited voice as he finished telling Haley about the story

Haley just sat there for a moment and took in all that her 6 year old son said, she thought if this story didn't hit close to home with her and Nathan, Two people who want to be together but ones family thinks the other one isn't good enough for the other and there forced to move on with life but somehow fate brings them back together. What are the chances that he would be reading a book like this?

" So they live happily ever after huh?" Haley asked after snapping back to her and her son's conversation

" yeah a story isn't complete unless there's a happily ever after mommy" Alex told his mother

Haley smiled at the last comment Alex just said _a story isn't complete unless there's a happily ever after _she just wondered if that was true in all cases, her and Nathan's case to be more specific.

Haley stood up " alright come here sport give your mommy a big hug and kiss cause im going to miss you so much when I'm gone "

Alex stood up and wraped his arms around Haley hugging her and reached up and gave her a kiss " love you mommy"

Haley stood their still hugging him " Love you to Alex, now you better call me every night and be on your extra best behavior for aunt Taylor"

Alex: Promise

Haley let go of her son as she exited from his room and walked down the steps and to the outside area where her Daughter Abby was sitting on the step playing a hand held game of Basketball.

" Hay, winning?" Haley asked as she sat down next to Abby

" Almost" Abby answered her mother quickly, her eyes never leaving the screen on the game.

" well I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I left" Haley told her

" Your leaving now mom?" Abby questioned as she paused her game

" yeah I have a long ride ahead of me , so I got to get on the rode now" Haley informed her

" okay " abby turned to her mother hugging her

" love you sweetie, be good for aunt Taylor and watch out for Alex okay?" Haley said still hugging Abby as she was hugging her she noticed something shinny sitting next to her so she reached out and grabbed it.

" Abby, what is this" Haley asked as she picked up a necklace chain with a ring on it, a wedding ring to be exact.

" The night Kevin Kinny came to Tj's I was playing basketball with that Nathan guy and he left it there so I was going to trade it with Alex for one of his Playstation games."

Haley took a look at that Necklace with the ring, she studied it and could have sworn she saw this somewhere before, somewhere before in her past , she looked inside of the ring when she noticed the number 445 engraved in little practically un notice able writing.

" Honey do you mind if mommy keeps this, please, you can trade one of your own playstation games for Alex's or even play him in a game of basketball and winner gets to use the game"

Haley knew for a fact it was wrong to tell Abby to play against Alex for one his belongings in basketball cause she knew Abby would be victorious but that was all she could think of to persuade Abby to let her keep the Necklace with the ring.

" oww yeah ill defiantly win Alex PS game in a basketball game, so yeah you can keep the necklace mommy but why do you want it mommy? " Abby asked

" So I can return it to its rightful owner " Haley told her as she stood up getting ready to leave

" Who that Nathan guy?" Abby questioned her

" I guess you could say that" Haley said as she grabbed her bags and went to her car

Haley got into her car as Abby waved to her goodbye along with blowing kisses at her

" Be good baby and remember Mommy loves you" Haley told Abby as she rolled the window down and rode off

As Haley Was driving she took a quick look at the necklace with HER wedding ring attached to it , Yeah that was Haley's ring alright she remember the number 445 engraved on it, 445 was the number of rings the company that Nathan bought it at had sold and she remember well that he bought the four hundred and forty fifth one that day and she also remember a month after her and Nathan finally got divorced that she went to his house to talk to him and accidentally left her ring there. As time passed she figured Nathan would have thrown it out or even sold it but little did she know all this time Nathan hadn't thrown it out or sold it but he kept it after all these years but why? Better yet why did he have it on him that night two weeks back.

**Back at Nathan Scott's house in New York**

Nathan was walking down the steps on his half a million dollar home to get a glass of milk before he went to sleep for the night when he noticed his house phone blinking, he looked over at and noticed there was a message on his phone for him, he pressed the button down to listen to it as he entered his kitchen and opened the fridge for the milk.

Message : Nate, Its me Your brother, pick up the phone , pick up, okay so im guessing your not home, well since this is the second time I'm calling you, since I called your cell phone but no answer I figured I'd tell you over your house phone message machine since I don't need you breaking and throwing your cell phone after you hear what I'm going to tell you.

Nathan finished pouring his milk and left the milk on the counter top as he stopped to pay more attention to Lucas's message.

Message: Now I no the plan for the wedding was you escorting Bevon Down the isle but Last night Bevon's grandmother passed away so she is going to have to attend her funeral, which happens to be the same day of our wedding now at first me and Brooke had no idea on who to replace Bevon but since most of all our friends from Tree hill will be in the wedding we thought it would be complete if we had the whole gang back together and after talking it over with Brooke we decided that since she's coming back for the wedding it would only seem right if she was in it, so we want you to escort Haley down the isle, she's now taking Bevons spot as a brides mates, Now just like you I couldn't get a hold of her either but I left a message on her phone and she should be calling me back, now I know you want to kill me but its only walking up an Isle together I know you can at least be civil enough to do that. Alright man Brooke needs me, make sure you call back

Nathan stood there for a few minutes before throwing his glass of milk against the wall

Nathan: He has got to be fucking kidding me


End file.
